Wrong Track
Wrong Track is the ninth episode of the second season. Plot After Stacy is forced to stay at the station and work out new train schedules and miss her highly-anticipated vacation, the kids from Shining Time decide to throw a party to cheer her up. Story Inside the jukebox, the band members feel sorry for Stacy with Rex and Didi weeping at her predicament. Tex suggests that they do something to pick themselves up. Just as Tex is about to say what, Dan throws out the idea of giving Stacy a surprise party to Kara and Becky. Mr. Conductor suddenly appears in the gondola of a hot air balloon asking if he missed a party. Kara explains that they were only planning one. Mr. Conductor says that he's been invited to a party where his balloon will help him play leapfrog with the frogs at Lucy's Leap. As he floats away, he says that you need to be an expert to work hot air balloons and admits not being an expert just as the balloon suddenly shoots up and is heard crashing into the ceiling. Mr. Conductor and his toppled gondola end up on the ticket counter and the kids rush over to see if he is okay. They resume their conversation about throwing a party for Stacy because her vacation was spoiled. Mr. Conductor says that she's lucky to have friends like them to help her when she's feeling sad. It reminds him of Thomas, James and the breakdown train and he has just enough time before his leap frog party to tell the tale. After the story, Mr. Conductor summarizes it by saying that everyone needs help sometimes, and then sparkles away to attend his party at Lucy’s Leap. Becky is inspired to give Stacy the best party possible and suggests pooling their money together to buy her a gift just as Ginny walks in. When the kids share their plan for a surprise party with Ginny, she offers them a box of homemade fudge from her farm. Ginny also offers to go home to fetch a few jugs of cider for the party, then go over to Barton Winslow's store to find a gift. Kara and Dan go off with Ginny as Becky remains behind to make decorations for the party. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer Flexitoon Performers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Tex * Peter Baird as Grace * Kenny Miele as Grace * Alan Semok as Rex Guest Starring * Barbara Hamilton as Ginny Johnson Mentioned Characters * J.B. King (mentioned) * Tracy (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) * James (mentioned) * Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Thomas Saves the Day A new engine named James has an accident and crashes into a cows' field thanks to the foolish freight cars and his old wooden brakes. Thomas saves him by collecting the Breakdown Train to lift him back on the rails and is rewarded his own branch line and two of his own coaches called Annie and Clarabel. * Down the Mine Thomas makes fun of Gordon for his mishap of falling into a dirty ditch. Later, Thomas purposly disobeys a danger sign and falls down a mine, so Gordon has to come and help him. Now Thomas learns to obey orders. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Sweet Betsy from Pike Trivia * This is the first time that Stacy reveals that she has a sister named Tracy that lives in another town. * Both Thomas stories feature Thomas in a main role. * Mr. Conductor tells Thomas Saves the Day to Dan, Becky and Kara in this episode. * Mr. Conductor tells Down the Mine to Becky in this episode. * This episode aired on Thanksgiving Day of 1991, despite not being a Thanksgiving-themed episode. Gallery ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand129.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand128.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand127.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand126.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand125.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand124.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand123.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand122.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand132.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand131.png ADayintheLifeofTheJukeboxBand130.png ThomasSavestheDay40.png|Thomas Saves the Day DowntheMine45.png|Down the Mine Category:Episodes Category:Season 2